Echoes: Grimmjow-hen
by Kyky11
Summary: Catori Nova has been kidnapped by the blue haired Grimmjow for Aizen's newest mysterious plan. Will Catori become something the Soul Society fears? And will Grimmjow finally develop the feeling of love. Grimmjow X OC Rated T for language and fantasy violence


Echoes Chapter 1: Glasses and Jaw Bone

Catori Nova frowned as she walked home from the supermarket. The store had run out of skim milk so she had to buy Vitamin D milk which she hated.

It was late afternoon and she could see the sun setting. It sat on the ocean, like a penny on marigold cloth. A nice breeze drifted through the air, blowing her brunette hair behind her.

As Catori walked down the empty streets she was suddenly pulled into a narrow, dark alley. She was about to be scream for help, but was gagged. Her vision started to fade while she felt herself lifted up.

Catori's last memory before everything became blank was of a man who was tall and had a nice build. He had electric blue hair and eyes that matched. From Catori's view he had a jawbone on his face. It had razor sharp looking teeth and was what she assumed to be the only bones on his face. He was holding her in his arms and muttering "I can't believe Aizen-sama told me to go pick some random chick off the street."

"Who… are you?" Catori said through the cloth. The man looked down at her with a surprised look as everything became dark.

When Catori awoke she was in an odd room. Everything (furniture, walls, floors, etc) was pure white with black trim. There was no light, it was pitch black, but for some odd reason she could still see everything. She looked around to see a window or lamp or something, but there was nothing.

Catori sat up in the bed she lay in, to find to her surprise, a hole. The hole was in the upper left side of her torso. Catori froze when she saw it and stared for a long moment.

Suddenly, Catori heard a knock coming from somewhere. She looked around and saw a door straight ahead from her bed. The door pulled back, opening. A man's silhouette started walking closer to her after the door closed.

Catori gasped, covering her body with the blanket, afraid of whom the silhouette belonged to. She could hear footsteps coming closer to the bed. She squeezed her eyes closed, sweat trickling down her forehead.

She could hear mumbling. "Aizen… made me take clothes to… hate this place." Is all she could pick up from the voice.

Catori then felt coldness flood her body. "Wha-." She then realized that the blanket had been pulled off of her.

"Get the hell up and put these clothes on!" A man's voice said. Catori turned her body towards the source of the voice.

The voice belonged to a man with spiky blue hair and matching blue eyes. 'Wait a minute!' Catori thought. 'He's the one who kidnapped me!'

Catori jolted up off the bed. "You!" she said. "You're the one who kidnapped me!" She glared at the man with a frightening look.

The man stared at her for a moment. "Tch." He said. "Put the clothes on." He handed her white and black clothing. He then just stood there like he was waiting for her to change in front of him.

"Do you mind?" Catori said.

"What?" The man said and raised his eyebrows. He looked down into her eyes with a curious look.

"What do you mean? Can you please leave the room while I change?!" Catori barked.

"What does it matter?" The man said.

"Well, I would prefer that no one sees me naked!" She said. Catori got behind him and started to try to push him towards the door. He was really heavy so she had to take a break mid-way.

"Huff huff." She panted while sweating. "Keep it moving! Get out of the room."

"Fine." The man said. "I don't want to see a kid's body anyways." He smirked and walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Catori stared at the door for a moment then said, "Bastard", and got dressed.

Catori's outfit felt odd on her. It was a white tank top with black trim that showed her middy, a tight white skirt with black trim, black leggings with white stitching, white heeled boots with black zippers, and white leather gloves.

'What am I supposed to be?' Catori thought. 'An anime character?'

Her hair was left down with a white headband and she didn't take out any of her four earrings. She pushed her glasses up her nose and looked in the mirror. She was surprised to see a bony part on her neck. It looked kind of like a big necklace with intricate designs in the way the bones curved around her neck.

'What is this?' Catori thought to herself as she inspected the bones.

A loud knocking interrupted her train of thought. "C'mon kid, Aizen-sama is gonna be pissed if you don't hurry up!"

She frowned at the door and looked at herself one more time in the mirror before she left.

Catori was now walking down the halls of the strange place with the man. He had said they had to go report to Aizen-sama so she could get some stuff.

It was silent throughout the halls. You could hear a pin drop if any noise.

"Who are you?" Catori questioned the man.

"What?" The man asked.

"You know, what's your name?" She asked.

"My name?" The man said. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. And you?"

"Catori Nova." She said. They were silent for a while, just walking.

"What does that mean?" Grimmjow asked.

"What does what mean?" Catori said.

"You name, what does your name mean?" He restated.

"Oh," Catori thought for a moment. "It's an American Indian Name. It means 'Spirit Chases Butterfly'."

"What does _American Indian _mean?" Grimmjow asked.

"American Indians are Indians who were the only population in American before a bunch of Europeans came over and took their home away from them." Catori said.

"Wow." Grimmjow said. "How do you know all of this?"

"My mom was part American Indian so she told me a lot about her parents and culture. She would tell me different myths and sing traditional songs." Catori explained.

"Oh." He said. It was silent for awhile, just the two walking down the corridor.

"What about you." Catori said. "What does your name mean?"

Grimmjow's eyes looked at her and then back in front of him. "I don't know." For a moment, Catori saw a melancholic look in his eyes. Then his eyes snapped back to looking fierce. "It's not like it matters anyway. It's just a name."

For a second Catori stared at him. Then he said "We're here." Catori abruptly stopped and turned to face the door. Sweat dripped sown her forehead as she stared at the door. "Are you going to go in?" Grimmjow said from behind her.

Catori looked back at him and nodded she gulped and pushed open the door.


End file.
